Play?
by illocust
Summary: Keith's mate is big and strong. He loves that and wouldn't have it any other way, but sometimes an Alpha just wants to win and claim their prize. Nothing wrong with that.


Keith is on the hunt. Stalking quietly through the halls of the Atlas, stopping only to sniff the air and make sure that the scent he seeks is still growing stronger. It's late, few are out and about to confuse the trail he follows, but still it's faint. Others, those that did not have the dual advantage of an Alpha and a half-Galra's nose would have lost their way by now, but not Keith. His senses are clear. Alpha, male, with that particular identifying twist that only a poet could give words to. One Takashi Shirogane has come this way.

The trail dead ends at the entrance of the observatory, no real surprise, the man is a creature of his routine. The fun thing to do would be to jimmy an access hatch and sneak in unnoticed, but enemy infiltrators have taken the charm out of that approach. Still, just because he has to show some of his cards doesn't mean he has to show all of them. The little toy the armory lent him is nice and hidden from view on the back of his belt. Keith opens the door.

Grey eyes flick towards him long enough to register his identity, then train back on the floating star map open on the room's projector. Shiro could have stepped out of a recruitment poster. Posture perfect, uniform pressed, attention firmly on the mission at hand. Someone who didn't know him as well wouldn't see the signs of the grueling three day diplomatic meeting he's just been released from. The slight cover-up under his eyes to hide the bags, the way his floof is trying to go vertical from all the times its been dragged through in frustration, or how his scent is just a little bit less full bodied than usual from the strain.

Yes, he was right to come. His mate has clearly forgotten to take care of himself again. Keith punches in the privacy codes to the door. Do not disturb except for emergency. Technically they are the Captain's codes, but Atlas knows Keith only uses them for his benefit. She won't rat. The door flashes its acceptance, and Keith steps into the room, "You look tired Captain," It's not the best opening line, but Shiro had once started a date with I like your hair, so he's hardly in the presence of someone allowed to judge.

Shiro huffs, "I'm fine. Just one too many hours listening to diplomats talk in circles," Shiro's perfect posture slump just a little at the very thought, "You know how it is." Shiro makes a half hearted gesture as if to encompass all that is.

"You should relax," Keith says, sidling up behind Shiro to kneed his shoulders. Tension begins to seep out with only his touch, grey eyes slipping shut for a second. Keith's his mate. He's safe. Shiro doesn't need to keep up his guard when they're alone together. Tempting to just drag him into bed for a massage and leave it there, but really, they're both full grown Alphas with needs. He'll sleep much better after a little exercise, "Take off your jacket?" Keith asks.

That gets him one eye cracked open, "And you?" Shiro asks. It's a questions with double meaning. After one too many embarrassing trips to the quartermaster for new uniforms, it was firmly agreed that jackets, with frankly unnecessary amounts of buttons, came off before the horny brains took over.

Keith smirks and lets go. Stepping back, to get a little space between them, "I don't think I'm going to need to." Keith says, letting a rumbling growl from his chest into his voice. Playful challenge not warning, like the difference between a smile and a snarl.

Shiro is fully interested now, both eyes open and a hungry grin. He begins to undo his jacket, revealing the undershirt below. Slowly turning towards Keith, "Is that so," Shiro says, an answering rumble of his own. Perks of an Alpha/Alpha relationship. They speak each other's language.

"It is," Keith nods and slips into a comfortable waiting stance.

Shiro doesn't disappoint. One second, Keith's eyes are tracking the sailing arc of Shiro's discarded jacket. The next a metal fist is swinging for his head. Keith ducks and side steps, getting himself clear before a kick strikes back for his knee. A returned punch, a step back. A side swipe, a block. All a carefully timed dance, to attack but not to get locked down where Shiro can use his superior mass and strength to bring Keith to the ground.

It's a fight that's never been in his favor, but it used to be possible. Still would be if not for Shiro's shiny new arm. In the past, Keith could maneuver right, grab, wrench, and pin, but Shiro's become essentially immune to normal tactics since one of his limbs stopped caring about little things like being attached to his body. His arm is more than capable of reaching behind Keith and pulling him off by the scruff of his neck no matter how he holds the bigger Alpha down. It takes some of the satisfaction out of being victorious when he knows Shiro lets him win. Not enough to give up his prize, but still, less rewarding.

That's why he brought his toy.

It takes work. Even with his new built in advantage, Shiro's own instincts tell him not to let Keith back him into a wall, but Shiro's not the only one that's good at this. One second of breathing room is all Keith needs. Palm the device in the middle of a dodge when Shiro can't see. Get a little bit of space so the other Alpha uses the enhanced reach of his new arm, present a target that tempts the it clear of obstructions between it and the wall. Then, there, Keith pushes the button on the device and throws it at the arm.

It activates mid air, opening cleanly into a net. Just as promised. It engulfs the arm and keeps moving, dragging the prosthetic with it to anchor against the wall. Keith doesn't watch it go. The split second shock in Shiro's eyes are an advantage, and he presses it hard. Shiro stumbles out of the way of his first punch, but he's off balance, on the defensive, and one arm down. Keith pushes, Shiro backs away. Keith gets over eager, takes a punch to the gut, but Shiro can't follow up before Keith slips around his newly unprotected side. It's only a matter of time before Shiro can't disengage fast enough, and Keith is throwing him to the ground.

It's hardly over, still struggle to be had, flipping and tossing. Shear strength, muscle, and will making Keith fight hard to take control, but he takes it none the less. Shoves hard and twists, until Shiro's remaining arm is wrenched behind his back and his face is shoved into the floor. It's like trying to reign in a bull by his horns. Hard muscles contracting and contorting under him, trying to pull free. He's hard, cock engorged from the rubbing and excitement, by the time Shiro gives up and goes lax beneath him, the mixed scents of their arousals thick in the air.

The frustrated growl from his mate only makes the blood flow south faster. He did it. He really did it. Shiro token fight and let him because Keith wanted to top. Keith won this in his own right. All the sweat slick skin, heaving broad back, and well muscled thighs beneath him are rightfully his to claim. All his, and Keith is going to enjoy it. Keith's mating mark is the most beautiful of all Shiro's scars. Stark and proud on his shoulder, a twin of Keith's own, where anyone who sees it will know that Shiro is taken. Keith sinks his teeth into the flesh of it. Biting down hard until he can taste the metallic ring of copper. Shiro yelps, but he's held too fast to flinch away.

When he lets go, he must look deranged. Panting, pupils blown wide in arousal, smile gone stupid with the taste of victory, and blood staining his teeth, but Shiro's eyes meet his own and they've gone just as dark and wide, "Happy?" Shiro asks, with a knowing grin and voice pitched low in the way he knows Keith loves. Keith has to kiss him. There is simply no other response to that.

It's all teeth and tongue, nips and sucking bites. Fingers digging into a chiseled jaw, controlling, pulling Shiro's head back for easier access. Keith ruts unabashedly against Shiro's ass. He could cum like this. Pop some buttons and spill his seed, rub it into skin and shirt until anyone who passed them could smell what Keith had done. No, no wait, that's not what he wants. He planned something more. Something better.

Keith drops Shiro's head from their kiss and sits up straight. He puts more pressure on Shiro's arm, as he fumbles through his pockets. Making sure Shiro can't slip from his grip while he's distracted. Shiro won't try. Keith won, but this is his trophy and he's going to hold it down if he wants to. He feels plastic and pulls the bottle from its hiding place. Shiro's eyes lock on, and Keith can see the exact second he registers the clear liquid inside it, "I'm going to knot you, Takashi," Keith growls, grinding down for emphasis. Shiro groans in response.

Keith sets the bottle aside, and Shiro lifts his hips so Keith can work his free hand under him to undo his pants. He doesn't bother shoving them down past mid thigh. He likes Shiro like this. Just barely out of uniform. Undershirt clinging tight and showing off more than it hides. Pants and underwear pulled just low enough to debauch him. Show off the bits Keith wants to use and entangle the rest.

It's hard for Shiro to spread his legs, belly down and pants in the way, but Keith leaves him to figure it out on his own. He slicks his fingers up one handed, and shoves the first one in to the music of Shiro gasp. The second one quickly follows and is met with wiggles and groans. Keith scissors his fingers experimentally. There isn't a terrible amount of resistance. Even less so when he pays some special attention to Shiro's prostate. Shiro's not an omega, dripping slick and ready to take an arm if it is presented to him, but he's had a bit more experience receiving than most Alphas. He's loose enough. Which is good. Keith's not in the mood to wait.

Keith works his own buttoned pants open, pushing his underwear out of the way and sighing in relief as his cock springs free of its confines. He pours lube liberally along his shaft. Digging little half moon crescents into Shiro pinned wrist, as he fists himself, "On your knees," Keith orders, moving his own weight off the man.

It's satisfying seeing Shiro struggle to obey. Hips trying to lift as he slips and slides on the floor, but Keith won't let him free of his hold. Soon enough, he's in position. Ass in the air, face smooshed into the floor. Presented and waiting, "Good boy," Keith says, petting his side, "My perfect gorgeous mate," Shiro shudders underneath him, making a noise that can't decide if it is a happy sound or a growl to get on with it. Keith leans down to nip his ear for the latter. He truly is the perfect mate, but Keith is running the show right now.

Luckily for him, Keith's not going to put off both their pleasure just to remind Shiro of that. They'll play dominance games another time. Blindly, Keith lines up the slick head of his cock with Shiro's puckered hole. Taking his time despite the impatient shifting below him. There is a heavy weight resting between Shiro's own legs, that would very much like Keith's attention. He ignores it for now and pushes in instead. Shiro's insides are heaven, pure and simple, body warm and lube slick. All his lovely core of muscles working nervously around Keith's cock, squeezing tight then releasing as they war to keep him out or let him in. He doesn't give them a choice, forcing his dick through until he's fully seated inside. Keith moans. Savoring the feeling of Shiro's body quivering around him. Then he pulls out and thrusts in again.

Shiro gasps, and Keith does it again. Preening when he finds that angle that makes Shiro choke and shake. It's just a fraction of the pleasure he makes Keith feel, but Keith is a good Alpha who takes care of his mate. Even when claiming his prize.

Keith rucks up Shiro's undershirt and leaves biting kisses across Shiro's shoulder blades, as he slips a hand between their legs to wraps around Shiro's dick. Biting harder, as Shiro moans under his hand. This belongs to him. His to give pleasure to and take pleasure from.

The end comes too soon. His knot starts first. Shiro letting out little whimper whines as Keith continues to fuck in and out of his hole. Forcing his rim to stretch to accommodate the increasing girth of his base. He has to let Shiro out of his pin, so he has two hands to work the other Alpha over with. One for his cock and one to pinch and pluck his pretty pink nipples until Shiro's knot begins to swell as well. He's not coming without bringing his mate along with him.

It's getting harder to fuck him. Each pull out, Shiro's body holds onto him harder. Each thrust in, it resists his base more. Until, Shiro's hole simply refuses to release his knot again. Well, he could pull out, if he really wanted to. It would just hurt Shiro. That is a sometimes play, not for now. Now is for grinding hard into his dick's new home. Seeking out that last little bit of friction he needs to take himself over the edge.

Shiro finds it first, spilling over Keith's fingers and the floor. Muscles clenching down around Keith's cock and dragging him down with him. Keith is pleased to hear his own name on Shiro's tongue before the pleasure overtakes him. Shouting through his own release inside his mate.

Galra often get compared to giant space cats, and in the after glow Keith thinks he feels that heritage coming through. He could be a lion, reclined on its big rock, surveying its domain at complete peace. If you know, his big rock was one lovely large mate that could support the weight of him collapsing on top of him, reclining was being attached at the dick with his arm stuck under them both, and his domain is a bunch of bite marks spread out across said mate's back. He is at complete peace, though.

"I don't suppose you have a plan for how to get back to our rooms with this mess?" Shiro asks, still a little out of breath.

"Clench," Keith suggests.

Shiro cranes his head back to look at Keith, little creases of confusion between his brows, "Huh?" He asks, and its a complete shame he can't frame a picture of that face. His mate has no rights to be that cute and earnest.

"So you don't leak," Keith adds helpfully.

Trying to bat someone on your back is remarkably ineffective, but Keith humors Shiro's attempts and bites his fingers anyways.

"Brat," Shiro huffs.

Keith kisses his back, "Love you."

"Hmph, love you too…still a brat."


End file.
